Vampire Tales Vol 1
by Lady Aska
Summary: Sumário editado, Fic AU, um jeito diferente de ver nossos personagens favoritos. Vampire fic
1. Prologo?

**Vampire Tales Vol 1**

**Prólogo?ou um cap nonsense?.**

**A Vampire fic.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence muito menos seus personagens, se assim fosse eu os convidaria para morar comigoXD.**

**Yaoi? Bom sim... XD Se não gosta o xizinhu é logo ali em cima.**

**Quero mandar um beijo para minha mãe, para a Ravvy, para a bidinha, para janaoq, e para a MS Cookie, mesmo tendo ponto de vista diferentes eu adoro vocês.**

**E vamos a fic .**

**Ps: Nessa fic estarei usando os nomes reais de N, M e mais alguns personagens que podem vir a aparecer ou não, fic AU que é bem mais fácil de trabalhar. Sem fims lucrativos, apenas para entretenimento. Não sei se vai seguir ordem croonológica e as atualizações vão depender das rewiews.**

Londres...

Pela janela do quarto de sua imensa mansão em algum lugar de londres. Quillshi Warmmy observava a chuva fina cair despreocupadamente sob o chão. Dali podia-se ver o imenso jardim, e um labirinto feito de plantas similar a alguns filmes de terror. Nessa noite não havia nem lua muito menos estrelas mas ainda sim possuía seu encanto peculiar. As luzes estrategicamente colocadas davam um ar ainda mais bonito. Mesmo assim noites como esta o deixavam triste, trazendo lembranças de uma fragrância que lhe era impossível esquecer, menos ainda a dona dela.

Muito tempo se passou até decidir deixar a visão de seu belo jardim, para se dirigir ao salão principal. A mansão era imensa, considerada uma das maiores do mundo. Qualquer pessoa poderia se perder facilmente ali. Haviam vastos corredores que de tão parecidos confundia tanto hospedes quanto moradores e empregados. As paredes possuiam tons pastéis que sob o efeito das luzes dava um ar distinto ao local. Quadros de vários tipos, tapetes imensos e objetos decorativos. Todos em seu devido lugar. Era o mínimo que exigia principalmente em sua ala particular, que era distinta de todo o resto do lugar e proibida a entrada para outros.

A mansão abrigava um total de cento e cinqüenta crianças, todas consideradas prodígio, vindas de diferentes partes do mundo, mas com uma coisa em comum, todas sem família ou alguém para as amparar. Por gratidão, admiração e pela idade que lhe denúnciava, todos o chamavam de pai, e ele gostava disso. Sua altura, vestimentas impecáveis e voz firme inspirava respeito. Tendo acesso desde o mais baixo escalão, até mesmo a fina nata da sociedade, ele era um consenço geral, um distinto cavalheiro.

Antes de deixar o aposento conferiu brevemente no espelho se estava tudo em ordem e saiu, caminhou pelos longos corredores e atravessou vastos salões até finalmente chegar a escadaria principal, do outro lado era a ala das crianças, uma vasta ala com quatro imensos dormitórios onde as crianças se dividiam, cada dormitório tinha seu espaço indívidual para cada criança. Dois eram femininos e dois masculinos.

No andar debaixo sendo obrigatóriamente necessário passar pela imensa e larga escadaria principal ficavam mais três alas, duas com salas de estudos de várias disciplinas, a outra era o imenso refeitório e a cozinha.

Desceu as escadas e foi para o salão principal que era distinta de todas as alas. O jantar ja fora servido e como de costume todas as quartas feiras após o jantar, ele reunia todas as crianças no salão e contava histórias. Tal qual era o hábito que todos o aguardavam com ansiedade, tão habil narrador era que até mesmo os empregados gostavam de escutar.

O burburinho cessou quando adentrou o vasto salão, sem que precisasse pedir puxaram-lhe a confortável poltrona para que pudesse sentar e se organizaram em silêncio.

- Boa noite. - seu tom de voz era calmo mas alto o suficiente para ser ouvido.

- Boa noite! - as crianças responderam em coro.

Warmmy pigarreou e quando ia começar a contar a tão esperada história, Roger adentra o recinto e faz um sinal breve, mas que deixava claro que precisavam conversar. Também pode notar outra presença, que não o alarmou mas sim surpreendeu, afinal a tempos não o via. Interessante que somente ele notara a nova presença.

- Que tipo de história gostariam de ouvir? - perguntou polidamente, passando levemente os dedos pelos fios brancos.

- Lobos!! - gritou uma criança do fundo.

- Lutas!! - gritou outra.

- Romance! - gritou uma garotinha que estava mais próxima e suspirou.

E de repente um amontoado de vozes que se misturavam, uns tentando se fazer ouvir mais que outros.

- Vampiros... - disse o desconhecido de cabelos escuros, desalinhados e pele pálida que havia entrado sem ser notado, logo após Roger. Saindo da sombra atraindo olhares curiosos. O tom de voz era frio nem alto nem baixo, mas foi o suficiente para calar a todos. Um sorriso surgiu da face pálida.

- Vampiros então. - ascentiu Warmmy com um leve cintilar no olhar.


	2. Criança da Noite

**Vampire Tales **

**Criança da noite. **

**Disclaimer: Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas eu pedi o Mello em casamento, e o danado fugiu com o NearXD**

**Fic criada de fã para fã. Yaoi, se não gostar bom já sabe né?**

**Universo Alternativo.**

**Ps: Alguns termos podem ser difíceis de compreender, vide especificações abaixo.**

**Nos primeiros caps usarei os nomes originais dos personagens que podem ou não ser substituidos por suas alcunhas no decorrer da história.**

**1-** **Criança da noite - Um jovem vampiro recem iniciado.**

**2- Abraço - Na cultura dos vampíros é assim que denominam a arte de trasformar humanos em vampiros. Alguns vulgarmente chamam de beijo.**

**3- Um vampiro quando oferece seu sangue a um humano, após algumas dosagens este se torna viciado. O humano que consome o sangue de um vampíro pode vir a ter poderes ou não. Contudo se torna servo do vampiro que o aliciou. **

**4- Um humano somente é transformado em vampiro se este ao morde-lo misturar uma mínima parcela de seu próprio sangue ao do seu escolhido. Contudo se o escolhido já for um servo viciado, apenas a mordida já é o bastante para torna-lo um vampiro**

--

Londres 1815

A lua cheia brilhava intensamente. Raito gostava de noites como aquela, já que seu companheiro não chegava então admirava a lua e todo seu encanto sentado no parapeito da janela. Lhe foi entregue a seus cuidados uma _"__**criança da noite¹**__". _A antipatia foi imediata e recíproca, mas ambos se esforçavam para conviver, pelo menos até que seu _senhor_ retornasse.

A "criança" era pálida como sua condição, seus cabelos brancos e olhos negros, vazios. Suas roupas brancas acentuavam ainda mais sua pálidez, sua fala era sempre mansa mas algumas vezes escondia um sarcasmo ou irônia que irritava Raito imensamente. Contudo a impressão que o mesmo causara no rapaz não foi das melhores, e em comum acordo, falavam entre sí apenas o estritamente necessário.

Algumas horas se passaram quando finalmente Raito pôde ouvir alguém bater à porta.

- Entre. - disse ele.

O jovem vestido de branco apenas abriu a porta sem entrar. Falou sem rodeios:

- Poderia manter sua serva longe dos meus aposentos?

Raito encarou-o levantando as sombrancelhas surpreso com o repentino pedido.

- O que ela foi fazer lá?

- Me aborrecer.- disse o rapaz enrolando uma mecha do cabelo.

- Farei o que puder. - respondeu Raito secamente.

- Grato. - Pretendia o jovem retornar a seu quarto quando foi chamado.

- Nate.

- Sim? - deteve-se por um instante.

- Você já se alimentou? - não que estivesse preocupado. Para Raito se Nate morresse não faria diferença, mas já que fora entregue a seus cuidados...

- Estou muito bem. Grato...

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. - interrompeu Raito bruscamente.

- Não. - disse Nate imediatamente.

- Você tem sorte. Não entendo porque agi assim. - disse Raito levantando-se do parapeito da janela e caminhando na direção do alvo rapaz.

- Sorte? - disse Nate pausadamente. - Estou morto! Não vejo em que isso possa ser chamado de sorte.

- Você é imortal!! - retrucou Raito parando diante de Nate. Olhando-o diretamente nos olhos vazios e sem vida do rapaz. Cuja a estatura é bastante inferior, mesmo para sua idade. A face não esboçava expressão em relação a repentina aproximação.

- Imortal? Vampiros são apenas animais. - disse Nate enrolando novamente a mecha do cabelo, seu tom de voz era irritantemente calmo aos ouvidos de Raito. Fez uma pausa e continuou. - Piores que os humanos, pois vivemos para comer enquanto os humanos aproveitam a reprodução e os louros de uma vida mortal.

- Eu discordo! - disse uma voz em tom cordial que vinha das escadarias. Ambos não haviam notado sua chegada.

- Sua audição extremamente aguçada sempre me assombra. - disse Raito casualmente enquanto via o dono da voz se aproximar.

- Bem vindo Lawliet! - disseram Raito e Nate em uníssono.

Lawliet vestia um terno de fino corte, com a gravata frouxa e a camisa para fora da calça. Estava descalço, odiava sapatos e meias. Sempre que chegava em casa a primeira coisa que fazia era ficar descalço. As mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos e caminhava encurvado em direção aos dois rapazes.

- Olá Nate. Raito. - disse Lawliet suavemente com um cumprimento de cabeça.

- Não ouvimos você chegar. - disse Nate.

- É claro que não. - sorriu Lawliet. - Pensa realmente que vivo só para comer? - perguntou queixoso.

- ... estou enganado? - arriscou Nate sem encara-lo.

- Estou em falta com você, mas prometo reparar isso. - fez uma pausa. - Mais tarde conversaremos melhor. - Entrou no dormitório e fechou a porta sem mais nada acrescentar. Deixando Raito do lado de fora diante de Nate que segundos depois se encaminhou até o seu refúgio.

Raito entrou no quarto e bateu a porta propositalmente:

- Me deve algumas explicações...

- Por exemplo?

- L... - era assim Raito que o chamava quando estavam a sós. E L achou curioso que Nate se dirigia a ele da mesma maneira. - Por que ele e não eu?

- Preciso de você... - tentou explicar Lawliet.

- Como escravo de certo, mas deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa. Não possuo a eternidade a meu favor. O que vai fazer quando eu estiver velho demais?

Lawliet ficou pensativo mas nada disse. Apenas abriu o armário de roupas, retirando o paletó e a gravata.

- Vai me descartar? - insistiu Raito.

- Você ainda é jovem... - disse Lawliet de costas para o rapaz que estava visívelmente furioso.

- Não foi isso o que eu perguntei!! - gritou Raito se aproximando.

- Muito bem então!! - exclamou Lawliet elevando ligeiramente o tom de voz. Virando-se para encarar o companheiro que se assustou com a reação repentina e recuou. A íris de Lawliet que era negra perdera a cor e seus caninos ficaram visíveis, a voz também se modificou.

- Talvez Nate não esteja totalmente errado. - prosseguiu Lawliet, caminhando vagarosamente em direção a Raito que recuou até cair sentado na cama. - Se eu lhe der o _"__**abraço²**_" sabes bem que nunca mais verás o dia. Nunca mais sentirá o sabor da comida e nunca mais apreciará o calor de outra pessoa da mesma maneira. - Lawliet segurou Raito pelo queixo erguendo-o. Este gemeu de dor pelo toque frio e brusco mas não conseguiu reagir. Apenas o encarava e ouvia o que o vampiro dizia.

- Nate não teve escolha. As circunstâncias me forçaram a tomar tal atitude. - explicou Lawliet sem entrar em detalhes e antes que Raito pudesse formular qualquer pensamento. Beijou-o, envolvendo-o em seus braços.

--

Eram três da madrugada, não havia nenhum relógio mas Nate sabia as horas. Ele sempre sabia. Já faziam várias horas que montava um quebra-cabeças, ignorando o cálice com um líquido vermelho em cima do móvel não muito distante da cama. Uma brisa suave passava pela janela, o quarto escuro estava perfeitamente iluminado pela luz da lua.

Quando eram quase quatro horas, Nate começou a se sentir ansioso. Passou o braço sobre as peças em cima da cama derrubando todas ao chão. Fitou o cálice e refletiu, meneou a cabeça e tentou ler um livro.

Quatro e quinze, o livro não estava funcionando.

Quatro e vinte, o livro voou pela janela.

Quatro e vinte cinco, sentiu seus caninos saírem involuntáriamente. Não estava se sentindo muito racional.

Quatro e meia. Bebeu o líquido, naquele momento sabendo que essa seria uma batalha que não poderia vencer.

--

**Desculpa qualquer erro, não tive tempo de revisar...**

**Devo continuar ou não?Rewiews.**


	3. Vício

**Vampire Tale Vol 1**

**Vício.**

**Nota: DN não me pertence, blábláblá. Fic de fãs para fãs.**

**Um obrigado especial a Janaq pelo apoio, graças a você eu não deletei a fic. E também a ****sabaku no lili-chan pelo review, eu pretendia colocar esse cap somente depois de uns oito ou dez rewiews mas por vocês resolvi colocar antes, bjinhus. Ahh sim, quanto a fic "Inesperado" juro que estou tentando acabar, nossa eu nunca pensei que um lemon seria tão difícil.**

**Bjos****  
**

**Nota 2: Um vampiro quando oferece seu sangue a um humano, após algumas dosagens este se torna viciado. O humano que consome o sangue de um vampíro pode vir a ter poderes ou não. Contudo se torna servo do vampiro que o aliciou. **

--

Londres 1815

Mais uma noite chegou, não havia lua desta vez. Apenas um emaranhado de núvens. Nate fitava o céu pela sacada de seu quarto, fazia um vento levemente frio. Não que o clima o incomodasse de fato, atualmente ele estava acima disto.

Mais uma vez o copo com um líquido vermelho fora depositado sobre o móvel do quarto. Todas as noites era assim, todas as noites tentava resistir aos próprios instintos.

Desta vez estava conseguindo, faziam quase dois dias que não se alimentava. Tentou comida normal mas seu organismo rejeitou, por fim tendo que expelir tudo.

Embora tivesse plena conciência de sua atual condição, era difícil até mesmo para ele aceitar. Não odiava Lawliet, pelo que lhe fez. Apenas não conseguia digerir a situação.

Faziam quase trinta dias que havia sido recebido nos braços da morte, ainda não havia se acostumado. Sua mente vagou entre lembranças e devaneios quando Lawliet entrou roubando sua atenção:

- Boa noite - comprimentou Lawliet gentilmente, fingindo não notar o copo intacto em cima do móvel.

- Boa noite - retribuiu Nate, sem olha-lo. Ainda fitava o céu enquanto enrolava uma mecha do cabelo.

Lawliet sentou na cama que não ficava muito longe da janela, conversaram banalidades quando finalmente Lawliet se sentiu a vontade para tocar no assunto:

- Insiste em não se alimentar. - disse encarando-o

Nate nada disse, desviou o olhar.

- Você é muito mais inteligente do que isto... - insistiu Lawliet. -... não quero chegar ao ponto de força-lo. - seu tom de voz assumiu um aspecto sombrio, que deixou Nate em estado de alerta.

- Me forçar?

- Nate não fiz questão de manter você neste mundo por acaso, tenho meus planos e isso incluí você. Não vou deixar você se matar por mera teimosia. Até mesmo vampiros morrem de fome. - fez uma pausa tocando o queixo com o polegar, depois continuou. - Você ainda não provou sangue humano. Talvez já esteja na hora...

Nate embora não estivesse necessáriamente surpreso, não pôde evitar o desconforto. Não conseguia se imaginar atacando ninguém.

- Esse já está bom. - disse Nate.

- Então beba. - disse Lawliet pegando o copo e estendendo-o a ele.

Nate encarou-o sem fala por alguns minutos até que pegou o copo, embora desejasse ardentemente joga-lo pela janela. Julgou que não seria prudente afrontar Lawliet, ainda não sabia do que ele era capaz. Bebeu o líquido sob o olhar do mesmo. Não podia negar que se sentia melhor, mas não gostava disso.

- Viu só? Não doeu nada. - Seu tom de voz era mais ameno, embora sua face fosse fria.

Nate nada disse apenas fitou Lawliet deixar o quarto. Sentiu-se derrotado.

--

Já eram quase meia noite quando Christine deixou a taverna, foi uma noite cheia. Estava cansada e carente, tinha dificuldades em relacionamentos, amava doces. Mas isso lhe custava caro, pesava mais do que devia. Afastando assim quaisquer pretendente.

Não gostava de voltar para casa sozinha, não por medo. Nenhum tarado a atacaria, mas porque odiava se sentir só. Christine não era uma mulher feia de fato. Mas estava longe de ser uma beldade.

Caminhava a passos apressados, ía chover. Não queria se resfriar quando sem querer esbarrou em alguém.

- Desculpe! - disse ela.

- Oh, sem problemas. - disse o pálido homem para ela. Que fez uma careta ao notar seu total desalinho. - A senhorita não devia caminhar por essas ruas sozinha a essa hora.

- Er... bem eu... eu sei mas... - Ela sentiu vergonha de dizer que não tinha ninguém.

- Gostaria que eu a acompanhasse? - perguntou o estranho embora sua aparencia fosse um total desalinho em conjunto com sua palidez, Christine se simpatizara com o sujeito. Havia qualquer coisa, não sabia bem o que. Os olhos grandes esverdeados encontraram os negros do rapaz, mesmo sabendo que não devia. Cedeu ao ímpeto de aceitar a oferta.

Caminhavam lentamente em direção a casa dela que ficava a algumas quadras dali. A conversa foi variada, o homem deixou-a a vontade para dizer o que bem quisesse. Mas ele mesmo pouco falou, ela estava encantada. A rua estava deserta.

Estavam perto quando o homem parou, Christine sem entender também parou e perguntou:

- Algo errado? - Ajeitou a longa saia que estava meio torta, encarando-o em busca de uma resposta.

- Peço que aceite minhas desculpas... - disse o pálido homem de cabelos negros.

- Pelo que? - perguntou ela sem compreender muito bem.

Ele caminhou em direção a ela vagarosamente, prendendo o olhar dela no seu. Ela sentiu um leve arrepio, recuou instintivamente alguns passos a medida que ele se aproximava. Até que suas pernas não se moviam mais, seu corpo não obedecia mais. Apenas permanecia presa naquele olhar incomum. Até que ele chegou perto o bastante para que ela pudesse sentir o seu corpo frio, mas ainda não conseguia se mover. Queria gritar mas a voz também lhe faltara.

Com o braço esquerdo a envolveu, com a mão direita afastou-lhe os fartos cabelos bem cuidados do pescoço. Sem muito esperar cravou seus dentes na pele clara, absorvendo o sangue doce. Através deste, pôde ver toda sua vida, seus medos e provar suas sensações.

Ela não sentia dor, na verdade era quase bom. Sentia-se cada vez mais fraca nos braços daquele estranho, até que lentamente ambos foram ao chão. Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente até não mais se abrir.

- Eu lamento. - disse Lawliet com a mulher morta em seus braços. Mas enfim antes isso do que se perder de vez, Lawliet alimentava-se uma vez por mês de sangue humano antecipando assim seus instintos mais agressivos. Se não o fizesse, seria muito pior. Consolou-se em pensamento.

--

Raito andava de um lado ao outro da grande sala pouco iluminada, estava ansioso. Não aguentava mais aquela situação, fazia alguns dias que haviam tido uma discurssão que embora tivesse terminado entre lençóis ainda sim o clima entre os dois era tenso.

Sentia-se cada vez mais irritado, e dependente. Lawliet se recusava sistematicamente a morde-lo mas ofereceu seu sangue garantindo-lhe algum poder, mas tudo o que Raito conseguiu foi ficar viciado.

Talvez Lawliet soubesse de suas intenções, refletiu ele. Mas se assim fosse já estaria morto. Essa dúvida estava acabando com ele.

Seu corpo tremia, faziam quase cinco dias que não ficavam juntos de fato e que Lawliet não lhe oferecia seu sangue. Certa vez foi-lhe dito que embora não transformado de certa forma já era um vampiro. Ficou irritado, mas nada pôde fazer. Querendo ou não estava preso a aquele ser. Não sabia ainda se gostava disto ou não. Mas ainda tinha seus planos e pretendia ir adiante com eles.

Era só uma questão de tempo para definir o vencedor da partida, pensou Raito.

Não notara que já não estava mais sozinho no recinto mas sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Levou um susto quando se virou e esbarrou em Lawliet que estava logo atrás de dele. Não conseguiu conter o grito:

- POR TODOS OS SANTOS!! - caiu sentado no carpete decorado. - Quer me matar de susto!!

- Desculpe. - desculpou-se Lawliet com um breve sorriso. - Você parecia bastante pensativo.

- Eu estava... preocupado. - disse Raito cautelosamente.

- É mesmo?

- É... - disse Raito franzindo as sombrancelhas.

- Então não vou mais incomoda-lo. - disse polidamente, dando as costas para o amante. Quando foi puxado pela manga do casaco, com um movimento agil. Raito levantou o punho a fim de acerta-lo quando foi contido pela mão fria do vampiro que apartou o punho com a palma da mão.

Permaneceram imóveis na mesma posição apenas se encarando quando o vampiro sorriu levemente, seus olhos estavam encobertos pelos cabelos que lhe caiam sobre a face pálida.

- POR QUANTO TEMPO PRETENDE AGIR ASSIM!! - Raito finalmente gritou, havia momentos em que realmente desejava espanca-lo, lamentou não ter o mesmo nível de força para isso. "_Vou acabar com você no momento adequado!"_ pensou ressentido.

Lawliet apertou o punho do rapaz sobre a palma da sua mão fazendo-o se ajoelhar de dor. Apesar da dor o humano não se calou:

- Me ofereceu seu sangue porque sabia que me tornaria dependente não é? - perguntou entre os dentes.

- Correto. - respondeu o vampiro apreciando a face contorcida de dor do rapaz.

- Seu Maldito!! Argh!! - A dor estava cada vez mais difícil de suportar. - Pois bem eu vou embora, não me usará mais!!

- Usar? - o vampiro sorriu sadicamente. - Não era você que pretendia ganhar poder através de mim? Pensou que bastava me seduzir para usufruir? Não... tão inteligente e tão tolo!

- Vou matá-lo... - disse o rapaz com dificuldade.

- Você só vai me matar se eu desejar que o faça, e só partirá daqui sob essa mesma condição. - disse Lawliet friamente. Mordeu a própria lingua com o canino fazendo um ferimento pequeno. Sangrava mas não doía. Com a mão que estava livre puxou o amante pelo colarinho e tomou seus labios num beijo forçado. Raito tentou se livrar dele inutilmente, embora toda aquela tensão tivesse mexido com seus hormonios. Sentiu o gosto do sangue, involuntariamente correspondia o beijo com paixão absorvendo o sangue do vampiro que determinada hora cessou o beijo largando-o no piso.

Lawliet sentiu uma vaga presença a mais, mas ignorou saindo do recinto sob o olhar do amante que estava ofegante e desconcertado. Disse antes de sair:

- Você me pertence até quando eu desejar...

--

**Bom aqui vai mais um crime, por favor rewiews. Não fazem idéia do quanto é importante. Torço para que tenham apreciado. Bjinhus**


	4. Família parte 1

**Vampire Tales Vol 1**

**Família parte 1**

**Disclaimer: Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas eu pedi o Near em casamento, e o danado fugiu com o MelloXD**

**Fic criada de fã para fã. Yaoi, se não gostar bom já sabe né?**

**Universo Alternativo.**

**1-** **Criança da noite - Um jovem vampiro recem iniciado.**

**2- Abraço - Na cultura dos vampíros é assim que denominam a arte de trasformar humanos em vampiros. Alguns vulgarmente chamam de beijo.**

**3- Um vampiro quando oferece seu sangue a um humano, após algumas dosagens este se torna viciado. O humano que consome o sangue de um vampíro pode vir a ter poderes ou não. Contudo se torna servo do vampiro que o aliciou. **

**4- Um humano somente é transformado em vampiro se este ao morde-lo misturar uma mínima parcela de seu próprio sangue ao do seu escolhido. Contudo se o escolhido já for um servo viciado, apenas a mordida já é o bastante para torna-lo um vampiro**

--

**Alemãnha 1815**

O vasto salão mal iluminado que lembrava um colíseu estava lotado. Vampiros de todas as partes do mundo reunidas cada um representando sua família(clã). Um lugar que cheirava a terra seca e morte.

No centro um homem magro e impecávelmente vestido aparentando não mais que sessenta anos iniciava uma oratória para todos que se amontoavam em volta.

Embora já estivesse acostumado Mihael Keehl odiava aquelas reuniões. Difícilmente chegavam a um consenço e uns sempre acabavam por se achar melhores que os outros. Se perguntava incessantemente porque se deixara convencer por Wammy a ir até aquele lugar.

- Caros senhores... - começou Wammy. pigarreou e completou. -...e senhoras... Estamos aqui hoje para discutir os estranhos desaparecimentos que começaram a ocorrer em nossas famílias.

- Eles foram mortos!! - alguém gritou. e um sonoro burburinho tomou conta do salão.

- Disto ainda não temos certeza. - ponderou Wammy.

- E nem teremos!! - gritou uma moça de longe. - ... a menos que haja uma testemunha!!

- Certamente... - disse Wammy tentando prosseguir.

O jovem loiro assistia Wammy lidar com todos e prosseguir pacientemente. O terno embora estivesse desajustado caia bem ao rapaz. As mangas da camisa denunciavam sua origem. Cada família possuía um aspecto único. Que as tornavam distintas umas das outras.

Cansado de tudo Mihael deixou o salão e partiu para onde estavam hospedados. Na recepção a jovem balconista que estava quase cochilando ao notar a presença do rapaz pôs- se imediatamente desperta.

- Boa noite. - disse a jovem que o olhava encantada.

- Preciso que envie um telegrama pela manhã.

- Sim senhor!

--

**Londres 1815**

A neblina tomava conta das ruas escuras e mal iluminadas. Uma noite quente e ainda faltava muito para o verão chegar. Nate sentado na poltrona frente uma mesinha tamborilava suavemente os dedos no tabuleiro de xadrez, odiava noites como aquela.

O dia também fora quente, como se as estações estivessem desreguladas. Era outono mas fazia calor como verão. Estava agitado, não sabia a razão. Todos dormiam, a janela permanecia aberta numa esperança de que fosse contemplado com uma brisa fresca.

Abriu os botões da camisa branca deixando a pele excessivamente pálida exposta, era pelo menos dois números maiores que o seu, as mangas cobriam-lhe as mãos algumas vezes. A calça era igualmente folgada e clara, gostava de roupas assim, mesmo sua mãe tendo-lhe dito que isso o fazia parecer ainda menor. Não era um rapaz alto muito menos musculoso, nem dado a grandes atividades físicas. Se saia bem nos esportes para a surpresa de muitos.

Lia muitos livros, em tempo relativamente curto. Sua mente era brilhante e não precisou fazer muita força para tal reconhecimento.

Não conseguia dormir naquela noite, uma estranha sensação invadia seu corpo como uma corrente que o tornava inquieto. Coisa pouco comum se tratando dele.

Um sussurro pôde ser ouvido, mas julgou ser fruto da própria imaginação. Lançou-se na cama fechando os olhos, até a tão esperada brisa fresca entrar no quarto suavizando o calor. Quando então um torpor invadiu-lhe os sentidos, tudo parecia lento. Seus músculos se relaxaram e sua respiração ficou mais suave. Seu peito subia e descia lentamente, sentiu que não estava só naquele instante mas não tinha forças para se mover. Os braços permaneceram esticados, suas mãos próximas aos quadril

A presença ficou mais forte, sua visão estava desfocada a escuridão do quarto apenas piorava a situação. Não conseguia falar, seus lábios se entreabriram numa tentativa muda de falar algo ou chamar alguem. Mas nenhum som foi capaz de emitir e assim permaneceu. Passaram-se alguns segundos para que sentisse um corpo frio sob o seu, mas sua visão distorcida não conseguia identificar. Sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido num abraço firme, um arrepio percorreu-lhe fazendo-o se sentir quente como nunca havia sentido antes. Palavras suaves foram sussurradas em seu ouvido. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás levemente espondo o pescoço pálido enquanto envolvido naquele abraço seu corpo era tocado.

Começou a ofegar, o suor fino escorreu-lhe da testa pelo canto da face que foi secado suavemente. Sentia-se em chamas sua mente não raciocinava mais, tudo parecia ter desaparecido ao seu redor, nada mais importava. Estava a merce de algo ou alguém que nem ao menos sabia identificar, o medo e a excitação se confundiam. Até sentir algo cravar em seu pescoço, doía mas ao mesmo tempo era tão bom que não conseguiu conter um longo gemido involuntário.

Nate despertou do sonho sentindo o local onde Lawliet o mordera à um mês e meio latejar, tocou com a palma da mão levemente pensativo. Começou a ter o mesmo tipo de sonho com estrema frequência, desde que presenciara Raito ser subjugado por Lawliet.

Não se lembrava do dia em que despertou para a eternidade muito menos de como havia acontecido, tudo o que tinha era os sonhos que variavam mas neles ele sempre era um mortal e sempre terminava da mesma forma.

Era tudo muito vago, apenas lembrava-se de que um belo dia despertara nos braços de Lawliet sentia muita fome. Lhe foi oferecido um cálice de um líquido vermelho que posteriormente foi dito-lhe que se tratava de sangue. Sua condição foi explicada e ele nem teve ao menos chance de protestar.

Lawliet era calmo, frio e muitas vezes generoso. Mas havia qualquer coisa de obscura que nem mesmo toda a sagaciadade de Nate era capaz de alcançar. Raito já estava na "vida" de Lawliet e muitas vezes se perguntou se a acidez do mortal consigo não se tratava de ciúmes.

Nate tinha dificuldades para se desvencilhar de sua mortalidade. Ainda dormia na cama apesar de Lawliet já o ter apontado-lhe os riscos e cuidados necessários para o tal. Assim como os horarios em que poderia circular e os perigos do dia e esposição solar.

Também não dispensava o banho, um dos poucos hábitos mortais que Lawliet igualmente conservava.

Perdido em pensamentos estranhou que o tal cálice com o líquido vermelho ainda não se encontrava ali como de costume. Ficou enrolando uma mecha do cabelo.

- Lawliet o que pretende? - perguntou baixinho a sí mesmo.

--

Lawliet abriu o caixão lentamente após despertar, estava ansioso. A sala secreta sem janelas ou portas não possuia cheiro. Caminhou até uma parede e empurrou o falso tijolo abrindo uma passagem que dava para o seu quarto. Ninguém sabia da existencia da sala, e assim preferia. Primava pela própria segurança.

Se perguntou se Nate já acordara e sua reação ao ver que estava sem alimento. Já fazia um mês que fizera dele sua criança e estava na hora de ensina-lo algumas coisas. Sorriu por antecipação, "_vai ser divertido!_" pensou.

Atravessou o vasto salão ao ser parado por uma criança com um envelope na mão. Ela nada disse apenas parou diante dele com o bracinho esticado, uma criança gordinha, devia ter no máximo cinco anos.

Ele arqueou as sombrancelhas surpreso, ela parecia apreensiva.

- Coles.. colespondenxia... - ela finalmente disse, a palavra saiu com dificuldade e o som saiu engraçado. Ele não conseguiu conter a gargalhada que ecoou pelo salão, instintivamente ela se encolheu.

- Muito obrigado!. - disse ele suavemente com um largo sorriso tomando o envelope das mãos pequenas. - Mas não é hora da mocinha estar na cama?

- Uhum! - ela acentiu um pouco mais relaxada. - Boa noiti. - e partiu.

- Boa noite. - disse ele observando ela sumir em direção a cozinha.

O vampiro caminhou até seu escritório, não entrava lá desde o pequeno desentendimento com Raito a alguns dias atrás. Relembrou da cena levemente e sentou na poltrona. Acendeu o abajur e abriu o telegrama. Não pôde conter a surpresa:

"Lawliet.

A reunião com a família foi insuportável como sempre.

Tenho péssimas notícias.

Estarei devolta em breve.

Keehl"

Apesar do telegrama sucinto Lawliet sentiu-se contente com a notícia da chegada de sua criança e se perguntou como reagiria ao conhecer Nate. Fazia quase um ano que não via Mihael. Normalmente as viagens para outros continentes eram longas, levavam semanas, algumas até meses. Para pessoas normais era fácil mas para vampiros sempre foi necessário cuidados a mais ou seria impossível.

Lawliet evitava viagens, lembrava da última que fizera. Precisou usar um mortal para que pudesse ser levado como um parente morto. A viagem foi mais longa do que deveria, a peste tomou conta da maioria dos ocupantes e quando finalmente o navio chegou ao seu destino todos estavam mortos. Estava faminto, não pôde se alimentar dos doentes.

Precisou de muita cautela para sair de lá com o caixão e desejou jamais ter de viajar novamente.

Amassou o telegrama jogando-o no fogo da pequena lareira.

--

Deviam ser quase duas da madrugada pensou Nate olhando o céu pela janela. Estava começando a se sentir impaciênte e sabia bem a razão daquilo. Imaginou se não se tratava de algum tipo de represália pelos dias que se recusara a se alimentar e que Lawliet esperaria que ele fizesse alguma pergunta. Mas estava decidido a não fazer. Como de costume quando ficava em jejum seus sentidos se tornavam ainda mais aguçados e o autocontrole mais difícil de manter.

Podia ouvir os passos vindo do andar debaixo, sabia que era Lawliet e que ele vinha a seu encontro. Momentos depois a porta se abriu vagarosamente o pálido homem de cabelos escuros em total desalinho nada disse no momento em que entrou.

- Como vai L? - perguntou Nate. Era impossível ser indiferente a presença dele.

- Melhor do que você pelo que posso perceber. - disse Lawliet secamente. Não havia sarcasmo na frase, o corpo de Nate já dava sinais da necessidade de alimento. Por alguma razão que soou desconhecida para o moreno, Nate parecia em piores condições do que das vezes em que fazia jejum voluntário. O rosto pálido que outrora possuía um aspecto sóbrio e angelical, parecia carregado e muito próximo da morte. Sua pele parecia demasiado opaca.

Nate nada disse apenas continuou a enrolar a mecha do cabelo.

- Andou fazendo algum tipo de esforço? - Lawliet tentava compreender a situação.

- Esforço? - Nate finalmente encarou-o mas sem entender exatamente o que Lawliet queria.

- Você parece esgotado. - Não havia emoção nas palavras de Lawliet.

- Me sinto esgotado... - havia qualquer coisa no tom de voz de Nate que deixou Lawliet alerta. - ... aonde pretende chegar?

- Queria que estivesse com fome. Apenas não esperava que tão poucas horas fossem te deixar nesse estado.

- Poucas horas? - Nate deixou escapar uma risada discreta. - Não me alimento a quatro dias!!

Os olhos de Lawliet se arregalaram involuntáriamente com a surpresa, com certeza um tempo tão extenso não estava em seus planos. "_Raito... só podia ser..."_

- Porque não disse nada?

- Não achei necessário.

- Então o que iria acontecer? Iria te encontrar morto?

- Talvez. - disse Nate hesitante ouvindo um tamborilar distante. Sentindo um estranho desejo, nunca tinha esperimentado tal sensação. Reparou no mais velho como nunca havia feito antes, cada detalhe, desde os contornos da face até os pés.

- Primeiro você irá se alimentar, depois eu...

Antes que Lawliet fosse capaz de completar a frase Nate pulou pela janela, tão rápido o fez que o moreno se surprendeu com tamânha agilidade em tal estado. Em poucos minutos Nate atravessou os portões e ganhou a rua.

Lawliet permanceu estático alguns instantes antes de partir em seu encalço.

--

**Por hora eu encerro esse crime por aqui. Bjos Janao pelo apoio.**

**O próximo já está em andamento, se não for pedir muito me mandem um rewiew, que para mim é tão bom qto chocolate.**

**Bjão amores.**

**Ps: qualquer mancada me avisem eu não revisei esse cap por falta de tempo e paciência bjinhus.**


End file.
